


A Spider without a web.

by JauneValeska



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: They used to be friends, until it was clear the spider could't spin a web to help HYDRA, and the Destroyer of Worlds had to discard him like trash.





	A Spider without a web.

" This is bullshit! We're friends Ruby, we used to be like cousins or siblings. My parents were th-" Peter choked when she punched him swiftly in the throat silencing him. She sliced through his sleeve's cutting apart the contraptions on his wrists. He coughed one hand on his throat before he grabbed on to her. She looked at him in disgust, like he wasn't anything that mattered anymore. Like they weren't ever the close friends who played hide and seek while they're parents had conferences or assignments. They grew up together, having each other's back. 

" No we aren't." She informed him coldly." I'm not your friend anymore because you were a coward. You could have accepted your assignment, taken your cover but you just couldn't do it. You cried, babbling about your stupid aunt and uncle who you haven't seen in a decade." She delivered slashes to his back, forcing him face down in the harsh snow blood pouring down his uniform. She waited until his lips seemed a little blue keeping her foot on his neck. Then she just left him there without a second look wanting him to die on his own slowly.

Peter still thought of the Ruby Hale prior to all of this. The one person he trusted, the one person he told the truth to. He thought by showing the moral compass, the lessons he remembered faintly she would accept it. That they could escape together. But he was alone now and no place to go. Crawling was pointless, just a waste of energy. At least until he noticed something in the sky. It could have been a glow, a flicker, anything but it was going to land closely. He was confused, and relieved but worried if they were going to attack the facility, if they were going to raid it. If she was going to be okay. When someone carried him, and brought him so warmth he was still thinking of someone else. 

Someone who didn't deserve his worry.


End file.
